Lucy's Daughter?
by youareallmoyashi
Summary: Lucy is just having a normal day... well normal for her, when a mysterious stranger appears, claiming to be her daughter. Who is she?


**Hi! This is my first fanfic, so I had to revise some of this! I hope you like it. Don't worry there will be pairings later on. I'm sorry if it seems choppy or something, but practice makes perfect, yes?**

**I don't own fairy tail.**

**Please read and review! Criticize it all you want!**

**Enjoy! :3**

Lucy POV

* * *

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the sight of sunshine pouring into my apartment. _Hmm..._ _so warm._ It was a perfect morning. Reluctantly I hopped out of bed and groggily made my way to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror to see my self in a really disheveled state. My blonde hair was all over the place and messy, and my left shoulder was peaking through my pajama shirt. _Ugggh... I look horrible. Better take a bath._ After getting in, I was soaking my worries away. _What a perfect morning. _A while later, I forced myself to get out, and put on a miniskirt, knee-high boots, and a t-shirt. I also decided to put my hair in a side-ways half-ponytail. After putting on some light makeup, I rushed out the door, eager to make my way to Fairy Tail. After two years of being a part of the guild, I felt like they were my family. Every morning I woke up excited to go to the guild and interact with my friends. It was a dream come true for me. My thoughts continued to wander as I weaved my way through Magnolia's streets. When I looked up, I realized I had made it to the guild. It was great that after we won the Grand Magic Games that we were able to buy back the old guild and re-establish the number one guild in Fiore. I went in through the outside gate and was greeted by many of the members. As I continued walking, I entered the indoor guild. What I saw used to surprise me, but not anymore. There was Erza enjoying her cake at one of the tables, and at another, Gray was stripped to his undies, while at the bar, Mira was serving Cana a barrel of alcohol. I then heard a familiar dragon slayer's voice call my name.

"Ohaiyo!" Natsu greeted me. He was really jittery.

"Ohaiyo, Natsu, what's up with you?"

"Lucy, you'll never guess what we found!" Natsu grinned.

"Wha—" I stopped short as the doors flung open and a cloaked figure walked into the guild. _What in the world? _I thought. The figure stepped forwards, allowing the doors to close and took off their cloak.

"Ahh! It's great to be back. That was one difficult mission!" The person—or as I know as a young girl—breathed. "By the way, what happened to Magnolia? Did somebody re-design the whole town?" She asked with an incredulous look on her face. Not a word was said throughout the entire guild. "Wait, why are you all staring at me like that?" She asked. I looked to Erza, who then took a step forward and said,

"Because you just barged into Fairy Tail, without notice, and you're acting like you know us all, when we have absolutely no clue to your identity."

"Whaaaa? That's not possible! I've been living in Magnolia since I was born, and I'm always here at Fairy Tail unless I'm on a mission!" She shouted, in disbelief she continued on saying, "How can you not know who I am?" Her head was bowed down now. _Who is she?_ I thought. After I had time to think and calm down, I started to observe her features. She had wavy salmon pink hair a little past her shoulders, and a red bow held it in a half pony tail. I also noticed her face. It looked so familiar, but I couldn't place where I had seen her before. She had almond shaped, chocolate eyes, a button nose, and full lips. She was pretty tall, but I couldn't see her being more than 15 years old. In fact she was quite pretty. She cut my observations short as she whispered,

"_You_ remember me, don't you?" I waited for a reply, but too soon realized she was asking me. I knew I had seen her somewhere, but I don't know where. So I took a deep breath, and continued,

"To tell the truth, I have no idea who you are." After I said this, tears started to stream down her face, and she murmured just loud enough for a few of us to hear,

"Even my own mother…" I was shocked into silence. Mother? I was seventeen, of course I missed seven years of my life, but I had never even kissed a boy.

"You've got this all wrong, I'm seventeen, there's no way I could be a mother." I told her. She must be mistaken with some look-alike of me… But then again, she came to Fairy Tail, where I'm pretty sure I have no look-alike. _Wait a minute.._. If the future Lucy could travel through time, then…

"Wait a second. You do know the year is X791, right?" I asked, hoping my hypothesis was correct.

"What!? No, are you crazy? That's over 20 years ago!" She replied in disbelief. The whole guild was shocked into silence.

"Then, you must have come from another time, because the year right now is X791."

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Maybe.**

**AHHH! THAT WAS MY FIRST FANFIC! IT PROBABLY SUCKS, SO TELL ME IF YOU WANT IT TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
